Kill la Kill: Nueva Era
by LauBraw
Summary: Hace un año desde el incidente en el instituto Honnouji y la derrota de Ragyo. Mako, Satsuki, Ryuko y los demás han estado viviendo vidas normales, pero todo cambia cuando una parte de la biofibra madre da lugar a una antigua y molesta enemiga. Reviews for make me happy? (?) Posiblemente con un poco de Ryuko la Satsuki/SatsuRyu
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

Nos encontramos en la región de Kanto, Japón, donde Satsuki Kiryuin y Ryuko Matoi decidieron vivir, pero obviamente en la mansión Kiryuin. Mako y su familia vivían no muy lejos, pero más bien en una ciudad, en una casa corriente, pero muuucho más grande que su antigua casa obviamente. Han estado viviendo unas vidas normales, las cuales serán los primeros capítulos.

Ya hace un año de el incidente. Ryuko ya tenía dieciocho, al igual que su amiga Mako, y Satsuki diecinueve. No toda la Biofibra se encontraban destruidas. En lo más profundo del mar, justo donde se hundió en instituto Honnouji, una pequeña parte de la Biofibra madre seguía viva, y dio lugar al renacimiento de una antigua y molesta enemiga. Obviamente, no pueden vencerla solas. Shiro Iori, gracias al cuaderno de notas de Isshin Matoi, está intentando recrear al Kamui Junketsu, pero algo cambia un día. Ryuko se reencuentra con un viejo amigo. Un amigo que siempre se pondrá.


	2. Cap 1-Todo tiene un lado oscuro

**Lo siento mucho, en serio, pero como que me había quedado sin ordenador, y ahora que tengo uno, puedo escribir, ¡Yai! Bueeeno, y a parte, le he pedido permiso a una amiga que rolea a un OC que no sé si llamar así, porque es de un fake en el que se trata de ser lo opuesto a un pj, y como ella escogió a Satsuki decidí meterla, así no hay sólo un enemigo, sino tres. Sí, tres… También estuve pensando en meter un poco de Ryuko la Satsuki/Satsuryu, ya que me gusta ese Ship.**

xXxXx

Capítulo 1: Todo tiene un lado oscuro

-¡MATOI RYUKO!

Eso fue lo que se pudo oír por toda la gran mansión Kiryuin. Fue un grito potente, que imponía con tan solo haber oído el "MA-".

Kiryuin Satsuki había encontrado, después de haber acabado todas las preparatorias y haber entrado en sus vacaciones, todos los exámenes suspensos de Ryuko, la cual, había pasado el curso por los pelos. Todos estaban más en rojo que en el color de las respuestas, y casi todo tachado, sólo se salvaban una o dos preguntas.

Ryuko no sabía la bronca que le caería, pero de nada le servía huir, sabía que Satsuki, incluso sin su antiguo Kamui, Junketsu, era rápida. Se acercó hasta donde estaba su hermana mayor. Satsuki tenía la cabeza agachada, pero se podía notar su enfado fácilmente. Se acercó al escritorio, y estampó el montón de hojas sobre la madera con fuerza.

-¿¡Qué es eso!? – preguntó Satsuki señalando los exámenes suspensos mientras miraba a la chica del mechón rojo

-Etto… Bueno…- Ryuko no pudo articular palabra, pero por suerte, Soroi apareció con una taza de Té en sus manos

-Señorita Satsuki, no debería de alterarse tanto – dijo Soroi parándose al lado de Ryuko, y extendiendo las manos hacia Satsuki -. Le he preparado el té de mediodía.

Satsuki tomó aire profundamente, y decidió aceptarlo, aunque siempre lo hacía. Ryuko se sintió aliviada. Soroi y ella sabían que una de las pocas cosas que calmaba a Satsuki era el té que el mayordomo preparaba. Ryuko se acercó al oído del mayordo.

-Soroi, eres mi héroe, te debo una… - fueron las palabras que Matoi le susurró en el oído a Soroi, el cual sonrió, se inclinó en señal de respeto y se fue

Satsuki tomó un par de sorbos antes de acabarse el líquido que había en la taza, y cuando lo hizo, la dejó sobre el escritorio de la más joven de ahí presente.

-Acompáñame. Quería enseñarte algo antes de todo esto – dijo Satsuki saliendo del cuarto de Ryuko, seguida por esta última

Ahora que la joven del mechón caía, Satsuki llevaba comportándose rara en los últimos días. A penas la veía divagando por la mansión, algo raro, ya que cuando llegó, Satsuki no paraba de moverse de habitación en habitación, y cuando no lo hacía, se encontraba o en la biblioteca leyendo o en el salón bebiendo té, pero últimamente ni eso.

-Satsu… digo… Nee-san ¿A dónde vamos? – le preguntó Ryuko, pero no recibió una respuesta rápida de Satsuki

-Simplemente quiero que mires una cosa.

Ryuko permaneció callada por el resto del camino. Bajaron unas escaleras hasta la parte más profunda de toda la mansión Kiryuin. Cada vez que bajaban, todo se volvía más oscuro, pero cuando llegaron al final, una gran puerta se levantaba delante de ellas, dejando escapar algo de luz por las pequeñas aperturas. Satsuki empujó con fuerza la puerta, y cuando las abrió, delante de sus ojos se pudo apreciar una especie de gran fábrica de ropa. Todos los del club de costura estaban ahí, pero en medio de la sala se encontraba Shiro Iori, con la mano derecha metida en el bolsillo de su bata y la otra agarrando una carpeta con papeles y una especie de libreta encima, la cual se encontraba abierta y Shiro pegaba una ojeada. Satsuki se acercó junto a Ryuko, la cual miraba a su alrededor. Todo le parecía bastante elaborado, y estaba bien organizado.

-Iori. ¿Cómo va todo? – Preguntó la heredera Kiryuin

-Seguimos en el principio. Las notas son algo complicadas de entender – le explicó Iori mirando a las recién llegadas

-¿De qué habláis? – intervino Ryuko colocándose al lado de su hermana

Satsuki miró a su Imouto, y dio una media sonrisa.

-Isshin escribió en un cuaderno la manera de hacer prendas divinas—le dijo Satsuki , que seguidamente se cruzó de brazos -. Sé que a lo mejor no pasa nada, pero no estaría mal que estuviésemos preparadas por si todo vuelve a pasar.

Los ojos de Ryuko se abrieron ampliamente, acompañados de una enorme sonrisa, pero se desvanecieron al instante. Quería volver a ver a Senketsu, pero no sería lo mismo si no es el original.

-Por eso hemos estado investigando. Sólo necesitamos Biofibra, pero el procedimiento es complicado. Por suerte, tenemos esto.

Iori sacó la mano de su bolsillo, y de él extrajo un pequeño bote con algunos hilos negros anchos con partes rojas. Ryuko se quedó asombrada. No creía lo que veía.

-Cuando conseguimos arreglar a Junketsu, me quedé con algunos hilos de Senketsu ¿Recuerdas que le añadí a Junketsu ADN de tu Kamui? Pues decidí guardar algo. Si hacemos a un Junketsu nuevo, o a un Senketsu, tendría parte de memoria del antiguo, por no olvidar sus habilidades.

-Por eso no me he estado presente mucho tiempo en la superficie. Si conseguimos averiguar como hacer una prenda divina desde cero, podremos estar listas para cualquier ataque nuevo que se presente – finalizó Satsuki

Ryuko asintió. No creía que en algún periodo de tiempo, pudiesen tener prendas divinas nuevas. Pero… No se la podría siempre, como hacía con Senketsu. La idea de llevar otra prenda divina que no fuese su amigo no le agradaba mucho, ya que le recordaba cuando Nui la coció a la fuerza a Junketsu.

-Nee-san. Siendo así, tendría que tener otra arma capaz de cortar totalmente la Biofibra, pero las hojas tijeras se hundieron junto al instituto – añadió Ryuko llevando las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta

-Lo sé. Si así lo quieres, puedo intentar buscar a alguien que haga una replica usando los materiales que tiene Bakuzan.

Ryuko sonrió, y asintió. No le parecía mala idea tener un arma hecha con el mismo material que Bakuzan.

-Por cierto Ryuko. ¿Mako no había quedado con nosotras?—preguntó Satsuki cruzando los brazos y abandonando el lugar junto a la joven del mechón

-Etto… Sí, pero en una hora, hay tiempo de sobra – contestó la hermana pequeña

-Entonces yo me voy preparando ya.

Satsuki se adelantó. Ryuko no podía entender como su hermana necesitaba una hora entera para prepararse, cuando a ella le bastaban unos simples diez minutos.

-¡Oi! ¡Espera Satsuki!

**UNA HORA MÁS TARDE**

Satsuki y Ryuko ya se encontraban en el parque en el que quedaron con Mako. Satsuki llevaba unos vaqueros largos con una camisa blanca de manga corta. Calzaba también una botas bajas negras, de tacón obviamente, y en su hombro colgaba con gracia un bolso blanco. Ryuko, sin embargo, llevaba la ropa que se puso en la primera cita con Mako y Satsuki.

-¡RYUUUUUUUKO-CHAAAAAN! ¡SAAAAAATSUKI-SAMAAAAAA!

Al mirar las dos hermanas, pudieron ver a Mako lanzarse a ellas, cómo solía hacer. Chocó con ambas y las abrazó con fuerza. Mako llevaba pantalones cortos vaqueros, una camisa palabra de honor amarilla con un conejo blanco en medio y unos zapatos blancos.

-¡Qué alegría veros de nuevo! ¡Os echaba de menos! – exclamó Mako, que al acabar de decir eso se separó de un salto

-Ah Mako… Tú siempre tan activa—dijo Ryuko con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sonriendo

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias Ryuko-chan!

-Entonces, Mankhanshoku… ¿Por qué nos citaste aquí?—Preguntó Satsuki

Mako golpeó el puño con su palma, cayendo en la razón.

-¡Oh cierto! ¿No lo sabíais? Al parecer, algunas partes de la academia salieron a flote, y al molestar a los ciudadano, están sacándolo todo a la superficie –explicó Mako

-Las Scissorblades…- exclamó Ryuko con un gesto de sorpresa

-¡EXACTO! Por eso quería quedar –añadió Mako llevando las manos a la cintura

-¿Para ir a por ellas?—Preguntó Satsuki inclinando un poco la cabeza

-No, para decirlo.

Ryuko se marcó un Facepalm, y miró a Mako y luego a Satsuki.

-Yo creo que lo mejor sería ir. Si alguien coge las Scissorblades, podrían ver lo que hacen y usarlas para sus propios bienes – Añadió la joven del mechón rojo

Los ojos de Mako se iluminaron

-¡Una misión de rescate! ¡YO ME APUNTO, YO ME APUNTO!- exclamó a grito Mako alzando la mano derecha -. Satsuki-sama ¿Usted irá?

-Oh… Pues sí, iré. Pero Mako, por favor, llámame sólo Satsuki.

-Hmmm… ¡Vale, Satsuki-chan!

xXx

No todos los lugares son como los ves… ¿Sabías que en las sombras de Honnouji… hay otra academia? La misma sombra de la academia, daba lugar a un edificio idéntico donde sólo los seres oscuros podían entrar… Ese edificio no podía ser destruido, pues sólo era eso, una sombra.

-Maldita sea… -Gruñó un ser de ojos rojos y esclerótica negra

-Nee-Sama, calma… Todo llega… en su momento, pero llega… - la intentó calmar otro ser oscuro con el mismo aspecto que Ryuko, salvo que ella tenía el mechón más anaranjado

-¡No puedo calmarme!—gritó mientras hacía aparecer lo que era una especie de Bakuzan Gako con hoja dorada -¡Llevo años esperando el momento! ¡Y cuando iba a atacar, aparece ese… vejestorio de pelo discoteca a arruinarlo todo!

Con furia, lanzó el arma a la pared, la cual quedó incrustada, abriendo varias grietas a su alrededor. Aquel ser parecido a Ryuko, se acercó, y puso su mano derecha en el hombro derecho de su hermana.

-Satsuki… Llevas demasiado tiempo maldiciéndolo… Piénsalo. Ahora están más indefensas. No tienen sus kamuis. Podrías aprovechar y matarla… - Le dijo la Ryuko con voz calmada

Aquella Satsuki no era igual a la otra. Su pelo era corto, los ojos tenían su iris rojo y esclerótica negra, como ya se había dicho, y sus colmillos de un tamaño bastante grandes y afilados como el mismo Bakuzan. Apretó la mandíbula, notando como se le clavaban los colmillos en el labio inferior. Trató de calmarse, respirando profundamente.

-Sí… sí, tienes razón…

-A parte… te recuerdo que eres Dark Satsuki, el ser que siempre consigue lo que quiere – volvió a comentar la Ryuko, sonriendo ampliamente con el ceño algo fruncido

Eso hizo sonreír a Dark Satsuki, la cual, llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza de su hermana pequeña.

-Es verdad… Riki, tú y yo nos vamos a visitar a un par de personas…

Dicho esto, su cuerpo se envolvió en hilos de Biofibra, y cuando estos se retiraron, un Senketsu violeta casi negro con pañuelos azul oscuro apareció. En su mano izquierda, llevaba un guante activador del mismo color que los pañuelos del Kamui, el cual, los colores de su ojo se alternaban entre los colores azul y verde. Riki asintió, y haciendo el mismo proceso, otro Senketsu apareció, pero este tenía la falda unida al torso y con un estilo parecido al de Junketsu, pero este no se activaba con un brazal la zona superior del brazo, sino con un guante también.

-Por cierto. No me llames Riki…

Dark Satsuki rió, y de la carcasa del cinturón, sacó una Scissorblade azabache de mango circular. Una Scissorblade igual a la de Nui.

-A callar, Riki… Vamos—dijo en tono burlón, saliendo del lugar seguida de la Ryuko

-¡Soy Dark Ryuko!

xXx

Ryuko, Satsuki y Mako habían llegado al lugar, pero demasiado tarde. Un par de operarios llevaban las Scissorblades recién sacadas del agua. Las miraban con una expresión de asombro, pues nunca habían visto armas de tal forma y filo. Ryuko gruñó en alto.

-Mierda… Demasiado tarde – dijo con un tono de enfado en su voz Ryuko

-¡Tranquila Ryuko-chan! ¡Tengo un plan!—añadió sonriente Mako, la cual, se puso al lado de los operarios a una distancia considerable, y haciendo como que miraba al mar, procedió a ejecutar su plan -¡WAAAAAAAAA! ¡Allí! ¡Hay alguien ahogándose!

Los operarios miraron a Mako, y dejando las armas en el suelo, fueron hasta ella. Mako los entretuvo, mientras Ryuko se apresuró en ir a por las dos armas de Biofibra curtida, las cuales hizo pequeñas con un movimiento de su muñeca para luego volver a donde estaba Satsuki y fingir como si nada hubiese pasado. Mako se percató de que la joven del mechón cumplió su función, y decidió dar la excusa de que a lo mejor era sólo trozos del edificio que salían a flote y se fue.

-¡YEEEI! ¡A ESTÁ! ¡LAS RECUPERAMOS!—dijo eufórica Mako, dando saltitos

-Sí. Un poco más y descubrirían la verdad sobre ellas. Mejor vámonos antes de que sospechen

La piel de Satsuki se erizó. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pues su sexto sentido siempre la advertía de esa manera. Se quedó mirando las ruinas de su antigua academia. Sentía una presencia oscura a punto de salir de ellas. Ryuko se percató, y se acercó a su hermana, agarrándole el brazo.

-Nee-san… ¿Qué ocurre?—le preguntó con un tono de preocupación en su voz

Satsuki no pudo contestar, ya que no pasó ni medio segundo cuando se escuchó una explosión que levantó el agua, y con el, dos cuerpos fueron elevaos. Cayeron en el borde del muro que separaba la civilización con el mar, y buscaron con la mirada a sus objetivos mientras las personas alrededor huían a toda prisa. Una vez localizaron a sus presas, sonrieron de forma siniestra. Dark Satsuki tenía en mano su Scissorblade azabache, la cual estaba apoyada en su hombro, y Dark Ryuko la suya también, salvo que esta era como la de Ryuko, pero gris.

-¡Kiryuin Satsuki! ¡Soy yo, Dark Satsuki! El ser que nació del experimento que te hicieron de pequeña… He venido para llevarme algo que tú tienes, y yo no.

-Dark… ¿Satsuki?—preguntó con confusión la Satsuki original, haciendo para atrás a su hermana, la cual tenía fijada la mirada en el Kamui de la contraria

Un pinchazo le dio en el corazón al verlo, pues era igual que su Senketsu, pero con colores distintos.

-Senketsu… ¡EH TÚ! ¿¡QUÉ QUIERES!?—preguntó con furia Ryuko, intentando acercarse, pero siendo retenida por Satsuki

-¿Yo? Yo matar a tu hermana y quedarme su alma. Luego mi hermanita aquí presente, matarte a ti por hacerle lo que le hiciste…

Ryuko se paró en mirar a su clon. No sabía por qué quería si ella nunca le hizo nada, hasta que cayó en la verdad. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y dio un paso para atrás.

-Riki…- murmuró -. Pero si sólo era una amiga imaginaria…

Esas palabras enfurecieron a Dark Ryuko, la cual apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y la apuntó con su arma.

-¿¡Solo eso!? ¿¡Una amiga imaginaria!? ¡Eso éramos, amigas! ¡Pero me obligaste a permanecer en ese lugar oscuro y frío al que llamas sombras, olvidándote de mi completamente! Dándome envidia de que tenías a gente que te quería… ¡Pero eso cambió! ¡Ahora yo también tengo a alguien, y soy más fuerte que tú!

Sin pensarlo, Satsuki, Ryuko y Mako salieron corriendo de allí. Estaban indefensas, pues sólo tenían las Scissorblades y eso no iba a ser suficiente con ellas. Dark Ryuko iba a ir tras ellas, pero su hermana la detuvo, agarrándola del brazo. Si había algo que Dark Satsuki sabía hacer, era hacerse ideas leves de lo que iba a pasar, y en el noventa y nueve porciento de los casos, siempre se cumplían. Sonrió viendo como las originales se iban.

-Esto va a ser divertido…-dijo pasando su lengua por los labios -. Nos volvemos… Regresaremos a por ellas en unos días… Nos van a dar una buena fiesta.

xXx

Pasaron los minutos, y cuando consiguieron alejarse lo suficiente, decidieron volver cada una a su casa. Mako se despidió de Ryuko y Satsuki, al igual que ellas a la joven de pelo castaño. Una vez en la mansión Kiryuin, Ryuko se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con Satsuki, dejándose caer en la cómoda cama, notando como sus pies ardían por la carrera que se había metido en la huida. Satsuki hizo lo mismo, pues ella estaba peor que Ryuko, pues ella había corrido con sus botas de tacón, y aunque estaba más que acostumbrada, también le dolía. Ambas se encontraban frente a la confusión... ¿Quiénes eran aquellas que tenían su mismo aspecto pero con distintos detalles? No podían ser otros juguetes de Ragyo, ya que Ryuko había dicho que "Riki" era una amiga imaginaria… Era… Pero… ¿Y Dark Satsuki? Había dicho que era el resultado del experimento fallido que le hicieron a Satsuki de bebé… Pero eso daba a muchas incógnitas. Decidieron dejar eso de lado, y cuando se recuperaron, Ryuko se sentó de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, con la cabeza gacha, llamando la atención de su hermana. Satsuki llevó su dedo índice a la barbilla de Ryuko, obligándola a mirarla.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Es por lo que pasó?—preguntó preocupada

-Sí… Eso de que fue para matarte… No quiero que te maten, no ahora – le contestó la del mechón rojo, abrazando con fuerza a Satsuki con un notable miedo en su voz

Satsuki pasó su mano por la espalda de Ryuko, dándole suaves caricias que fueron finalizadas cuando le di un beso en la mejilla.

-No me va a pasar nada, al igual que tampoco dejaré que te hagan daño a ti…

Ryuko se separó, mirando a los ojos azulados de su hermana. Para ella, sus ojos eran hermosos, y no daban miedo como los de la Satsuki oscura. Acto seguido, miró a los labios de Satsuki, los cuales parecían que la llamaban. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, miró a otro lado, agradeciendo a Satsuki por sus palabras. Se tumbó boca arriba en la cama, queriendo descansar, pues había corrido demasiado y aún se encontraba cansada. Satsuki pasó una mano por el pelo de Ryuko, y la dejó descansar ahí, mientras ella se dirigía al salón. Se sentó en el sillón, pensativa. Un ser nacido por un error… Un ser violento al parecer…

-¿Cómo es posible?- se preguntó llevando su mano al mentón –Cobró vida de mi, y un fallo… ¿Cómo? Pero si fue por un fallo de un experimento con Biofibra, habría que tener cuidado… Algo no me gusta en ella… Espero que Iori traiga de vuelta los kamuis. Esto no tiene buena pinta.


End file.
